Traditional wireless communication devices are typically in the form of mobile devices. Such mobile devices are configured to search for and communicate with a wireless communication network nearest the current location of the device. As the device moves from one location to another, it is handed off from one cell site within the network to another in order to provide continuous service to the device as it moves out of range of one site and into range of another site. Wireless operators desire to provide fixed wireless data and voice services to consumers. In order to do this cost effectively, the devices must only be allow to operate in a fixed location. The problem is how to cost effectively fix the service location of the devices.
Fixed wireless is an emerging wireless communication system in which subscribers are provided with wireless communication as their primary communication means in a residence, business, or other defined location. Fixed wireless can be particularly useful in areas where wire services are not available, inadequate or cost prohibitive. In a fixed wireless system, a subscriber's wireless device is typically assigned to a geographically defined fixed location or “home zone.”
Although wireless operators desire to provide fixed wireless data and voice services to consumers, it must be possible for the devices to be permitted to operate only in the defined fixed location or home zone in order for such a system to be implemented in a cost effective manner.